MI MELODIA
by kytty nara asakura
Summary: Será solo por el anime de purigorota  o Nodame  y Franks  tienen algo mas en común?  Ese era el pensamiento que hace ya varias noches le estaba robando la paz a Chiaki Shinishi.
1. Chapter 1

MI MELODIA

CAP 1 UN ATAQUE DE CELOS:

Será solo por el anime de purigorota o Nodame y Franks tienen algo mas en común? Ese era el pensamiento que hace ya varias noches le estaba robando la paz a Chiaki Shinishi, el por su lado no dejaría que esto le atormentara mas así que decidió montar una investigación.

Una mañana de esas en las que Chiaki salía a los ensayos normales con la Roux Marlet decidió realizar un plan y decirle a Nodame que saldría de gira cosa que era muy común.

Nodame se encontraba en la habitación de Franks viendo su ya habitual anime de Purigorota

En esos días el canal de anime local estaba presentando un maratón con todos los capítulos emitidos y eran tres días seguidos así que se levantaron temprano para no perderse ni un capitulo.

Chiaki se sorprendió que la noche anterior le había pedido a nodame:

FLASH BACK

**Chiaki**: Nodame , te puedes quedar hoy a dormir en mi habitación? Mañana saldré de viaje por tres o quizás cinco días .

**Nodame**: "Gyabo" Chiaki sempai, me temo que hoy no puedo dormir a tu lado eso significaría levantarme tarde y quede mañana con Franks levantarnos temprano.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esta respuesta había dejado en Chiaki una punzada repentina en el pecho y una duda que rondara por su cabeza ¿por que? Nodame quien en meses anteriores habría saltado de la dicha esbozando un gran "mukya" a boca llena aceptando sin dar lugar a dudas una proposición como esa, sencillamente se había negado de la manera mas natural a su proposición esto si que desconcertó a Chiaki.

Esa mañana Chiaki se dirigió a la habitación de franks para despedirse de su amada pianista a la vez entro con mucho cuidado buscando no interrumpir y de paso ver si algo aclaraba sus dudas respecto a los dos pianistas.

Por lo contrario encontró a nodame y a franks cada uno con los ojos pegados en la tv viendo su tan anhelado maratón de purigorota.

Chiaki los observo detenidamente durante unos minutos luego como si fuera casi un reflejo agarro fuertemente la mano de su amada pianista la cual había traído desde Japón hasta Francia solo seguido por los instintos de su corazón y a quien amaba tanto como para soportar sus manías y malos modales, la acerco hasta su pecho y la abrazo fuertemente para luego depositar en sus labios un tierno beso acompañado de una caja de comida que contenía el almuerzo que el le había preparado para ese día.

Chiaki volteo para ver a franks y aclaro su garganta con un sonido lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención del pianista otaku.

**Chiaki: **Franks te encargo mucho el cuidado de Nodame asegurate de que practique su piano y deje de ver ese tonto anime todo el dia.

**Franks: ** no ofendas a purigorota es un anime para adultos y no te preocupes por Nodame ,ella realmente quiere ser la mejor para tocar junto a ti así que pronto ira a practicar solo no interrumpas mas que ya va a empezar purigorota.

**Chiaki:** solo me queda decirles adiós.

Se despidió Chiaki un poco mas aliviado pero con muchas ganas de poner en marcha su plan.

Chiaki pensó: " la verdad no se que me esta pasando ojala pudiera decírselo a Nodame pero temo que me equivoque con lo que estoy pensando, que tal que ella se este cansando de mi manera de ser y este enamorándose de alguien como franks que se parece mas a ella y la trata de una manera mas amable? , de ninguna manera voy a permitir eso no en esta vida!

Por ahora solo quiero pensar que solo fue eso. Un ataque de celos"...

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi fics de nodame cantábile espero sus reviews y sus correcciones es mi primer fics asi que deveras me gustaría saber que les pareció?**

**Nos vemos en el prox capitulo bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2: EL PLAN EN MARCHA**

Chiaki acaba de decirle a Nodame que se marchara de gira con la Roux Marlet pero realmente esto es parte de su plan, El príncipe obscuro ha alquilado una habitación en el edificio de enfrente de donde puede observar la habitación de Nodame y la suya propia ya que la pianista solía pasar horas practicando piano en esta habitación, había dejado un micrófono adherido en el piano para poder escucharla tocar a la vez poder oír si algo sospechoso se presentaba.

Chiaki se encontraba mirando la habitación con unos binoculares negros que se había llevado para poder observar ambas habitaciones se encontraban solas y en completo silencio, eso quería decir que su amada aun se encontraba en la habitación de Franks y eso si que le ponía de muy mal humo.

**Chiaki pop:**

Hay como me enfurece pensar que Nodame se encuentra en estos momentos en la habitación de ese otaku últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con el y eso hace salir lo peor de mi, me pregunto si de verdad pasara algo entre esos dos.

Nodame por su lado ya empezaba a sentir la ausencia de su príncipe obscuro y empezó a hartarse de purigorota y esto si que era raro, se despidió de Franks y prometió verle temprano en la mañana para seguir viendo el maratón, se dispuso a ir a su habitación a dormir pero al contrario se fue a la habitación de Chiaki, encendió las luces cosa que llamo la atención de aquel que la mantenía en vigilancia desde el apartamento de en frente. La pianista sintió la necesidad de ducharse antes de dormir a Noda le gustaba sentir la brisa entrar por las ventanas así que chiaki podía observar claramente lo que sucedía en la habitación pues las ventanas se encontraban abiertas.

Nodame empezó a quitarse el vestido para dirigirse a la ducha hasta quedar en solamente ropa interior la cual se quito también y se cubrió con una toalla, Chiaki no podía creerlo como podía su novia ser tan descuidada y se preocupaba por si alguien aparte de el podría haberla visto así, luego sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo en cuerpo al pensar que esa era su novia se veía perfectamente hermosa por un momento olvido todas sus raras mañas y malas costumbres y lo descuidada que solía ser a veces con su apariencia hay estaba ella sorprendiéndole una ves mas, aunque sentía que podría estarla perdiendo por un momento logro sentirse culpable por dudar de ella pero ya que comenzó con su plan debía terminarlo.

La hermosa pianista salió de la ducha en su pijama lista para ir a la cama no sin antes pasar por su piano Chiaki empezó a escucharla tocar a través del micrófono que había dejado en el piano. El director estrella de la Roux Marlet se sentía cada vez mas cautivado por las notas de aquel piano que se relajo completamente y de repente sintió como se detuvo el sonido y se acerco a la ventana a observar, era ella su amada abrazando y acariciando una de sus camisas la cual había sacado de su armario para dormir con ella y abrazarla durante la noche, este gesto hizo que el genio musical pudiera dormir tranquilo aquella noche por lo menos sabia que aun ocupaba un lugar importante en su corazón y que aun le extrañaba. Eso pondría fin a la fase numero uno de su plan mañana seguiría con la fase dos con la que pensaba comprobar cuanto le importaba en realidad a Nodame y que clase de sentimiento podría sentir ella por su amigo francés.

**En este capitulo me centre bastante en lo que chiaki siente espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el próximo capi no olviden dejar sus reviews son muy importantes para mi!**


	3. Chapter 3

MI MELODIA CAPITULO 3

LO EXTRAÑO

Ya lleva dos días y no tengo noticias de el parece una mentira pero ya ni siquiera puedo ver purigorota sin pensar en el, ¿donde estará? La verdad lo extraño mucho mejor será que acepte la invitación de Franks para esa convención Anime y no quedarme acá encerrada propensa a caer en la tentación de llamarlo para solo escuchar que estoy interrumpiendo algo importante y que no puede hablar conmigo que por que soy tan molesta y que sea paciente y espere su llegada bueno si el ya vendrá mañana que será esperar un día mas o dos si es que se retrasa su viaje. Eso pensaba la señorita Megumi Noda mientras tanto ella no sabía que muy cerca de ella mejor dicho frente a su departamento se encontraba su amado director de orquesta esperando su llamada recostado en su cama aun con su teléfono celular muy cerca de la almohada.

Chiaki pop:

Esa Nodame nunca cambiara nunca una mujer me había tratado así ya llevo dos días sin saber de ella y no me ha llamado, ni un mensaje te texto siquiera ha llegado esto es el colmo. Pensar que yo estoy aquí como un tonto esperado por ella, esto me hace sentir cada vez peor.

Mientras tanto Nodame se arreglo el cabello y se coloco el vestido negro con cerezas que le había regalado su amado para asistir a la convención de anime con Franks. Nodame solo se arreglaba cuando estaba deprimida, si esa era otra de sus raras costumbres se maquillaba correctamente y lo hacia muy bien cuando no estaba de buen humor le hacia falta su Príncipe obscuro y se colocaría el vestido que le regalo solo para recordarlo y sentirlo cerca esta vez si que era necesario.

-Chiaki se encontraba asomado en la ventana tomando algo de aire fresco mientras observaba la ventana de Nodame con el cuidado de nos ser descubierto cuando de repente una imagen llamo su atención y sintió que su corazón era apretado con tanta fuerza que no lo podía soportar, si esa era su novia la misma que el esperaba que lo llamara para saber como estaba, iba acompañada de ese francés otaku vestida con el vestido que el mismo le había obsequiado muy bien peinada y maquillada, el jamás la había visto así nunca se había arreglado para salir con el realmente se veía hermosa y enseguida intuyo que ella salía a una cita con ese francés y que además le estaba siendo infiel ya no iba a continuar mas con ese plan ya todo estaba demasiado claro para el lo habían reemplazado muy rápidamente, esta vez el príncipe de verdad se había oscurecido y se lleno de ira hizo sus maletas y se dirigió a su departamento enojado a esperar que llegara Nodame ella le debía una explicación antes de terminar.

Por otro lado Nodame se sentían ya muy incomoda y decidió dejarse llevar por la tentación de llamar a su amado y aunque corría el riesgo de solo escuchar regaños escucharía su voz y esto seria suficiente para calmar su corazón inquieto, así que sin dudarlo mas marco su numero y se dispuso a escucharlo pero algo raro ocurrió.

-Hola habla Nodame un momento contesto su amiga Tanya a lo que la chica pianista contesto rápidamente Tanya? No es este el teléfono celular de Shinichi?

-pues claro que es el teléfono de tu novio pero lo estoy buscando y no lo encuentro llegó hace un momento muy enfadado tiró todo su equipaje incluido el teléfono y desapareció y ahora no lo puedo encontrar.

Un escalofrió corrió toda la columna vertebral de la Noda y esta decidió salir corriendo de hacia su apartamento sin siquiera decirle nada a su amigo otaku esta salió corriendo despavorida con unas ganas enormes de ver a su amado pero con un profundo temor ¿que habrá sucedido?.

**Espero les haya gustado no olviden dejar sus comentarios nos leemos en el próximo cap bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

MI MELODIA CAP 4

TODO ES UN MAL ENTENDIDO

Nodame ya había esperado mucho para ver a su amado así que corrió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho no descanso hasta llegar a casa y al entrar lo primero que vio fue a su príncipe director bajando de su auto en la puerta de su casa Chiaki sempai le dijo y lo abrazo fuertemente a lo que recibió un rechazo seguido de un empujón proveniente de shinishi. - apártate de mi ¿que haces?, ¿No estabas en una cita con tu amiguito francés? Definitivamente son tal para cual, son otakus, infantiles, desordenados y pésimos pianistas. Cuando pensabas decírmelo responde!.

A lo que Nodame herida en su corazón contesto: por que me dices todas esas cosas, tu sabes que franks es un buen amigo compartimos nuestros momentos juntos además vamos juntos al conservatorio chiaki de que me estas hablando?

-Pase todos estos días pensándote y extrañándote hasta me coloque el vestido que me regalaste para salir con franks a la convención de anime para así poder sentirte cerca resistiendo a cada hora las intensas ganas de llamarte aunque no lo hacia por temor a que me hablases justo como lo haces ahora y no te atrevas a decirme que soy una mala pianista Shinishi kun por que realmente que hay de malo en tocar por como me gusta? Incluso tu un ser que te crees casi perfecto tiene sus temores y muchos y jamás te he juzgado por eso. Eres un ser horrible! Le grito Nodame a su amado mientras se alejaba hacia su habitación con una maleta en la mano recogiendo sus pertenencias.

Chiaki no lo podía creer lo había llamado shinishi kun como acualquier otro joven al que te podrías topar por la calle? Nodame realmente me ha perdido todo tipo de respeto además me dijo que era un ser horrible y me saco en cara mis muchos temores esa no era la Nodame que conocía, realmente la hizo enfadar, pero aun no le había contestado que tipo de relación tenia con ese francés además por que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos así que el príncipe obscuro decidió buscar respuestas en la habitación de nodame.

Chiaki entro a la habitación donde encontró a Nodame llorando de coraje recogiendo sus pertenecías en una maleta Tan rápido como podía el genio director se dirigió a la chica en tono demasiado fuerte que haces estúpida? Me voy a Japón contesto Nodame y si soy una estúpida por haber venido a este lugar lejos de mi hogar con un tonto como tu que ni siquiera confía en mi. Y quien te crees que eres para gritarme.

Chiaki salió de la habitación para tomar algo de aire y así aclarar sus pensamientos cuando entra franks de mano con la que parecía ser su novia Chiaki solo respiro hondo y le pregunto de donde vienes otaku francés? A lo que el chico respondió de una convención de anime a la que asistí con nodame quería presentarle a mi novia y de paso queríamos agradecer por su gran ayuda en nuestro noviazgo aun sin conocer a mina ella siempre me animo a confesar sus sentimientos. Por cierto donde esta nodame salió del salón corriendo despavorida no dude en imaginarme que habías regresado solo eso la habría hecho correr como lo hizo. Chiaki, Nodame te ama mucho.

Chiaki sintió que su cara ardía de la vergüenza por todo el lio que había armado por otro lado nodame ya estaba lista para regresar a su país. Así que el decidió correr hacia el cuarto y abrazarla fuertemente a lo que ella trato de zafarse sin ningún éxito.

-Shinichi kun ya suéltame déjame en paz me voy no era eso lo que querías? Jamás te dejare ir solo escúchame si luego de lo que te voy a decir decides irte lo voy a entender pero solo escúchame le decía su novio en un tono que sonaba casi desesperado.

-Te escuchare solo si me sueltas además será la ultima vez que tenga que escucharte siempre me he dedicado ha escucharte desde ese día que te encontré frete a mi casa ebrio casi moribundo desde ese día hasta hoy solo te he escuchado a ti que seria una vez mas.

-Nodame todo comenzó cuando empecé a ver como te la llevabas de bien con ese francés luego pasaban tiempo juntos no pude evitar sentir celos sentí como si te perdiera ante el jamás me había sentido así es un sentimiento nuevo para mi te pedí dormir conmigo esa noche y me desplazaste por el, así continuaste hiriendo mi corazón hasta que te vi salir con el tan hermosa no pude soportarlo mas y estalle en ira además no quise decir que eras pésima pianista cuando fue tu forma de tocar el piano lo primero que me enamoró de ti y como tu misma lo has dicho soy un ser lleno de temores y deje que mi mas grande temor actuara por mi el temor de perderte y quedarme solo, perdóname por favor. Ya se que todo fue un mal entendido.


	5. Chapter 5

MI MELODIA CAPITULO 5

UNA CARTA Y DESPEDIDA.

Luego de la discusión con Chiaki, Nodame pensó que sencillamente no podía dejar pasar por alto lo que había pasado, algo de fresco le recorría por su cuerpo al escuchar la confesión de los sentimientos de su príncipe; pero no por eso le pondría las cosas tan fáciles.

Chiaki debía sentirlo más, nunca debió desconfiar de mí. Ya vera lo voy a hacer sufrir un buen rato, eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de la pianista mientras salía de su habitación arrastrando su maleta y dejando una nota en la mesa de comedor que decía en letras grandes para: Shinichi chiaki. Mientras cerró la puerta de un solo azote y se marcho.

Chiaki no podía creerlo la mujer de su vida salía por la puerta sin darle la mas mínima explicación. Acaso eso quería decir que ella no había aceptado ninguno de sus sentimientos?

Quizá el haberse rebajado de esa forma confesándole sus sentimientos casi suplicantes y el terrible ataque de celos que el había protagonizado que? ! Todo eso se había ido a la basura?

Chiaki recogió la carta sobre la mesa y se dispuso a leerla atentamente para ver si ahí encontraba un poco de calma a su corazón que se sentía adolorido desde que la vio partir con su maleta en mano.

**_ Querido Chiaki en este momento ya debo estar en un avión rumbo a Japón. No creas que ignore tus sentimientos por el contrario hiciste que se estremeciera mi corazón. **

**Lo que no puedo tolerar es la desconfianza que me tuviste ni siquiera te detuviste a pensar que hice un viaje desde otro continente dejando a mis familiares y amigos solo por venir tras de ti. Aguante muchos de tus malos tratos solo por que te quería y comprendía que esa era tu personalidad no quería te sintieras aludido por mi la verdad el tiempo dará la razón. **

**Me voy para que medites mejor si me necesitas por alguna razón muy urgente y si tu estúpido orgullo te deja estaré al teléfono para ti.**

**Te quiere mucho Nodame.**

**Posdata: no estoy rumbo a Japón solo me fui a otro lugar de este continente, no pude viajar aun tienes mi pasaporte.**

Mientras tanto Nodame solo se había mudado en el edificio de enfrente como lo había hecho Chiaki anteriormente desde ahí veía su habitación parecía increíble pero ahí estaba recién salido de el baño era difícil para ella tomar la decisión de dejarlo y menos ahora que sabia sus sentimientos.

Bueno la cosa se pone buena perdón a mis lectores y amigos por no haber actualizado pero la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el próximo capi besos bye y gracias por leer perdonen la ortografía jejej.


	6. Chapter 6

MI MELODIA CAP 6

Nodame cantábile y sus personajes no me pertenecen (que mas quisiera yo) la trama de esta historia si.

Nodame observaba atenta desde la ventana de la habitación que antes utilizaba su novio para espiarla, como el Chiaki shinishi daba vueltas por toda la habitación como un león enjaulado no encontraba paz alguna cuando de repente algo llamo su total atecion: Chiaki tomo el violín en sus manos y se disponía a tocar.

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que toque el violín simplemente estaba tan ocupado que olvide que con el violín podía aliviar mi estrés y aclarar mis pensamientos. Si hubiese hecho esto tocar el violín quizá hubiera pensado mas claramente y no le habría hecho una escena tan terrible a Nodame , bueno pero que mas da ya cometí el error ahora a aclarar mi mente y pensar en remediarlo.

Pero por mas que Chiaki se esforzaba sus pensamientos estaban lejos de aclararse solo pasaban recuerdos por su mente de las múltiples veces que el alejo a su amada pianista y de lo duro que había sido con ella desde que se conocieron, ella realmente era una chica rara pensaba chiaki entre toda esa desconcentración algo extraño pasaba.

Es realmente extraño no he podido interpretar nada que pueda llamarse decente con mi violín en cambio siento una taquicardia y un dolor en el pecho muy sofocante. ¿Será que estoy enfermo?, nunca antes había sentido algo parecido no puedo hallar la tranquilidad de mis actos desde que ella se marcho definitivamente tengo que buscar a esa loca ella es la melodía de mi violín, la calma a mi desesperación tengo que idear un plan para traerla de regreso pero primero debo averiguar donde esta.

Por otro lado la Noda se encontraba pensativa observando los gestos notorios del cambio de humor de su príncipe, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía chiaki no había podido concentrarse en lo que tocaba y además constantemente se tocaba el pecho como si quisiera calmar su corazón. No sabia lo que pasaba pero algo estaba claro para ella había logrado inquietar al hombre de hierro y eso podría tomarlo como la cuota inicial de su triunfo y la idea principal de su objetivo tener a Chiaki solo para ella.

No puedo negarlo me hace una falta enorme lo amo demasiado, pero tengo que ser fuerte por que si regreso ahora todo será como antes y el seguirá ignorándome y solo buscándome cuando se siente inquieto por mi y esa no es la idea.

Debo lograr que mi Príncipe me extrañe y me piense como yo a el y si verdaderamente le importo hará lo posible por encontrarme y me confesara sus verdaderos sentimientos, mejor me voy a Dormir. !Mañana empieza el plan de Nodame para tener totalmente a Chiaki! Mukyaaaaaaa…

Queridos lectores disculpen la tardanza desde ahora actualizare mas seguido y ahí les dejo la incógnita ¿que tipo de plan tendrá Nodame en mente? Nos leemos en el próximo capi ¡!

Gracias a Blue-Azul-Acero y Iori-Jestez pos sus reviews les agradezco de todo corazón!


	7. Chapter 7

MI MELODIA!

PLAN NODAME FASE A

Temprano en la mañana se encontraba la señorita pianista Megumi Noda muerta de hambre y pensando en cocinar, a la vez recordando los deliciosos platos que solía desayunar cuando su amado príncipe Chiaky se encontraba en casa.

Gayboooo! Fue la expresión de la Noda al ver que no encontraba nada en el refri para desayunar de una sola vez y sin pensarlo corrió hacia la puerta del edificio buscando la primera tienda de comestibles que se le hiciera más cercana no sin antes observar el reloj y calcular la salida de Chiaky a sus ensayos con Marlet.

Desde hace ya dos días no sabía de él y lo que más le preocupaba es que desde aquella vez no había podido volver a escucharlo más tocar ni el piano ni el violín. ¿Qué estaría pasándole a chiaky? La pianista empezó a preocuparse por su amado director ¡!

Ya casi era la hora del joven director marcharse a sus ensayos por eso Nodame decidió salir con un pareo que cubría su cabeza y unas muy grandes gafas de sol con el fin de no ser descubierta si se topaba con el príncipe obscuro en la calle pero tanta fue su sorpresa cuando al caminar el estaba ahí. Como un alma en pena que ni siquiera la reconoció la pasar. Con lo intuitivo e inteligente que era Chiaki era imposible para ella creer que él había pasado justo a su lado sin siquiera haberla notado ese no era su Chiaky y algo raro estaba sucediendo!

Shinichi chiaky llego a sus ensayos tan puntual como de costumbre, pero su mirada altiva y prepotente lo había abandonado tenía un semblante de frustración y desolación que todos en la orquesta podían percibir solo con mirarle pero sin atreverse a decir nada.

Bueno comenzaremos a ensayar la pieza de Mozart que se encuentra en sus asientos cada uno tome la suya y empecemos, Fueron las únicas palabras que expreso Chiaky . ni un saludo nos dio murmuraba la gente de la Roux Marlet que aun se encontraba en desconcierto con la actual actitud de su joven director .

Por otra parte la Noda se encontraba algo molesta consigo misma x que no había avanzado nada con su plan el siguiente paso era hacer a chiaky notar su ausencia ¿pero cómo?, si estaba lo suficientemente distanciada como para no saber de el y en el micrófono junto al piano solo se escuchaba el silencio de la habitación. Asi que decidió de una vez por todas seguir con la segunda fase del plan hacerse notar. Asi que se vistió con el vestido favorito de su amor y se dirigió cerca de donde se hacían los ensayos por la ruta donde sabia que El pasaría de regreso a casa para hacer que Chiaki la viera por un instante corto al pasar conduciendo. Si solo eso un corto instante pero que fuera lo suficientemente claro para que estuviera seguro que era ella y se decidiera a buscarla x toda la ciudad y así lo hizo.

CHIAKY POP:

Pasaba x esa calle pensando y meditando en aquella que me había regalado el don de sonreír y que luego me lo había arrebatado bruscamente con su ausencia. Cansado ya de un día terrible y agotador en donde no fui capaz ni de dirigir mi propia orquesta. Si era Mozart y eso no hacia si no recordármela a ella por eso mi corazón se llenaba de rabia y melancolía a la vez no fui capaz de ejercer mi autocontrol el día de hoy cuando de repente como una señal del cielo la vi! Era ella no podía haberme equivocado, está en la ciudad decidí como un loco seguirla pero estos callejones de parís son tan confusos que la perdí de vista, pero mis ojos y mi corazón saben que no era mi imaginación era ella mi melodía la razón x la que no he podido hacer ni disfrutar más de la música desde que partió, voy a buscarla y si esta por acá entonces no debió haber ido lejos volveré a la casa en busca de pistas que me ayuden a encontrarla.

NODAME POP:

Después de esperar por horas al fin veo el auto de mi príncipe acercarse es mi oportunidad de salir y hacerme notar pensé, pero como si miles de puñales atravesaran mi pecho en cámara lenta sentí cuando lo vi acercarse. Mi pulso se acelero y empecé a temblar de pies a cabeza cuando sentí su cercanía empecé a correr x un momento pensé que me había alcanzado y mi plan estaba echado a perder cuando por accidente caí en ese basurero Gaybo! Fue muy duro el golpe pero El paso de largo si se que el estar cubierta de basura me ayudo pero pude ver su semblante desesperado y mi corazón empezó a querer arrepentirse de lo que hacía, camino a casa empecé a pensar en cómo hacer para atraer a chiaky a la tercera parte del plan y la ultima para su suerte porque sentía ya no podía aguantar estar lejos de él.

**Espero les haya gustado este capi no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias en el próximo capi la tercera parte del plan y próximamente el desenlace de la historia!**


End file.
